Upper Hand
by queenly
Summary: Certain trainers express their friendship in the oddest of ways. Chessshipping (could be interpreted platonically or romantically), oneshot.


"Route 6, up through Chargestone. We're right outside, what do you mean you don't see us?"

Relaying directions over the Xtransceiver was not the easiest of tasks, especially with such shoddy reception. Given all the advancements in technology, one would think Juniper or Fennel could improve the quality of the device. Glancing back to the fuzzy picture displayed on his wrist, Touya raised his voice slightly. "Are you sure you're here?"

"I'm outside Chargestone Cave, just like you said. No sign of you or Cheren."

Having been searching around, Cheren froze, then spoke into Touya's Xtransceiver. "Not the entrance, Touko, the exit."

Silence followed that, until Touya burst into laughter. "We're in Mistralton, nimrod! I told you, _though_ Chargestone!"

The device beeped several times, indicating that Touko had hung up on her end. Touya slapped a palm to his forehead, grinning broadly and laughing wildly. A smirk spread across Cheren's face, pushing up his glasses with one finger.

"It's gonna take her forever to get through there!" Touya exclaimed between gasps and giggles, recalling his and Cheren's expedition in the cave, tearing through grunt after grunt of Plasma. It was hours before they finally managed to emerge, nearly sobbing at the relieving sight of a Pokémon Center directly outside the exit. Touya's amusement shriveled immensely, though, once he realized what that meant for him; he'd be stuck waiting for her. Even if she didn't have to waste time facing Team Plasma, the cavern was still a maze of endless paths and crystal blockades. Admittedly, Touya would most likely still be circling his way in there had it not been for Cheren's knowledgeable guidance.

Touya groaned, plunking into the field below him, picking idly at blades of grass. Arms folded loosely, Cheren peered down at him. "Hey, why don't we have a battle? We could both use the practice, and it'll kill time until Touko arrives."

At the idea of a battle, Touya visibly perked, hopping to his feet, fist clenched and grin on his face. "Alright! But heads up-"

"You won't go easy on me, I know, I know," Cheren finished with a soft laugh, then dramatically switched into serious mode, tossing a Pokéball from his palm. "Go, Liepard!"

The large cat gracefully leapt from the Pokéball, landing sturdily in front of its trainer. Digging into his shoulder bag, Touya rummaged until his fingers connected with one of his four Pokéballs. He tossed it forward, energetically proclaiming, "Go get him, Herdier!"

Liepard glanced up distastefully as the red glow died down and the dog creature was revealed. It snarled, barring sharp fangs, but Herdier was in no way deterred.

"Liepard, Fury Swipes, now!"

"Crunch 'em, Herdier!"

* * *

><p>With his only Pokémon left trapped in a deep sleep, Cheren was certainly caught in a predicament. Herdier had effortlessly taken down Liepard, nearly knocking out Pidove with several Crunchs and Tackles before a critical hit of Air Cutter led to its downfall. Touya's Servine took over from there to finish the bird off with Leaf Tornado, but was shot down with one Flame Charge from Cheren's Pignite. However, Pignite was taken care of by Munna's Psybeam, leaving only Pansage, which had fallen asleep due to Yawn. Unfortunately for Cheren, his supply of Chesto berries had hit zero during their journey through the cave.<p>

Coupling the Yawn with Nightmare, Pansage was nearly done, one last Psybeam would do the trick.

"Alright, Munna!" Touya shouted, gaining the dream creature's attention. "Great job! Let's finish it with one more- ah!"

Before he could declare his attack, he was roughly tackled at the waist and brought to the ground. On top of him sat a disheveled Touko, smudges of soot across her face, chestnut hair frazzled beyond belief. Touya forcefully shoved her off, only to climb onto her, digging a knee into her side. She reached up and tugged roughy at his jacket collar, making him cough and tightly grasp her wrist, pressing a thumb at the pressure point of it.

In turn, she took hold of _his_ wrist with her free hand, twisting his arm behind him. He yelped, releasing her wrist as pain convulsed him. Touko took advantage of his vulnerability, pushing him into the ground on his chest, sitting on the small of his back, arm still in her grip.

Cheren took this time to call his sleepy Pansage back go its Pokéball, waiting for it to shrink before he pocketed it. He then watched with mild concern as the two continued wrestling in the dirt before him.

"Say uncle!" Touko growled jeeringly, further twisting the limb when he refused. Touya flailed his legs, struggling to get his other arm out from beneath himself. Once it was freed, he elbowed the girl sharply in the ribs, causing her to groan and her grasp to falter. She fell flat to her back when Touya bolted abruptly to his feet, scrambling up breathlessly before he had a chance to take the upper hand.

She darted forward at him, attempting to knee him in the groin, blocked by him bringing up his own knee just in time. He ripped off her hat, tossing it behind him and clawing at her hair. Instinctively, she pulled away, which only served to make it more painful. A swift punch to the gut knocked the wind out of him, and he stumbled backward, almost falling into the wall of the small home located nearby them.

"Okay, that's enough!" Cheren intervened, baffled at the two. He'd thought they'd be happy to see each other after so long apart!

The rowdy duo glanced up at him, Touya caught in a headlock, their lanky legs intertwined messily.

"Ah, we're just messing around!" Touko called sweetly. She ground her knuckles across the top of Touya's head, and he responded to the playful noogie by latching his teeth onto her arm. Once released, Touya brushed off the front of his jacket, retrieving Touko's hat from the ground and shoving it back onto her head. They both wore identical grins, sharing a high-five in greeting.

"What's been up with you, squirt?" Touko asked, pointedly leaning an elbow on his shoulder to display their difference in height, albeit a mere two inches.

He pulled his shoulder inward, making her falter. He smirked, answering, "Not too much. You?"

"Kicking ass and taking names," she replied boldly, pulling out a slim metal case from her vest. She flipped it open, revealing a collection of shiny badges. "Check it." Touya marveled at them.

Cheren peeked over the boy's shoulder. "Wow, seven already? I'm impressed."

"Thank you," she said proudly, snapping the case closed. "I'm so close the Elite Four, I can practically taste it."

Touya had yet to make any comment on her amount of badges. How on Earth had she already gotten _seven?! _This was only the sixth town with a gym in it, it was impossible!

"Hey, daydreamer, you listenin'?"

"Huh?" Touya shook his head. "Did you say something?"

Touko frowned, jabbing a thin finger into his chest. "I asked how many badges _you_ have."

"Oh...uh, just five, so far..."

"Five!" Touko sounded seriously baffled, not mockingly. "You mean this is your first time here in Mistralton?"

Touya nodded, and Cheren chimed in, "So, you've already been across almost all of Unova?"

"Yes indeedy. Man, you boys sure are taking your sweet time. I called Bianca yesterday, and even _she's_ got the Jet Badge."

"What?!" Touya gaped.

Touko smirked. "I'll let you in on somethin': Skyla's a total wimp. I took out all her birds with just my Stoutland."

_Stoutland? _"Your Herdier evolved?"

Reaching into her shoulder bag, Touko produced a Pokéball, tossing it upward. Out came an enormous dog, silky fur draping past its feet, so tall it stared Touya straight in the face with its intimidating eyes.

"Wow," Cheren breathed, gazing at it in admiration. "Stoutland typically get to be under four feet tall. This one has got to be at least five!"

Patting the creature's back, Touko smiled. "Yep, she sure is my pride and joy."

Stoutland closed its eyes, enjoying the affection, nearly toppling over onto Touya. It would have, too, had Touko not called it back to its ball.

"Guess she's a little worn out. All those wild Joltik in the cave really took it outta us."

"There's a Center right over there," Cheren informed her, pointing in the direction of the orange building. He then turned to Touya. "We ought to go in too, seeing as how our battle wiped me out."

"Aw, you two battled? Wish I hadn't missed that."

Touya glowered at her. "We were just wrapping things up when you decided to bombard me outta nowhere. And I was about to win, too."

As the trio began walking toward the Pokémon center, Touko sharply patted the boy on the back. "Sure you were."

"I really was!"

Skeptically, Touko shot Cheren a look, to which he answered, "I have no clue what he's talking about."

Touya's jaw hung loosely- moreso due to the fact that Cheren had actually made a joke- and the other two shared a laugh at his expense. Touko quieted when she saw the pouty look appear on his face, pinching his cheek and lovingly assuring, "Alright, I'll believe you were in the lead, Mr. Five Badges."

"It's the truth, Mrs. Overachiever."

"You tryna start something here?"

Touya grinned broadly, eyebrows furrowing together in a menacing expression. "So what if I am?"

Bags were dropped, hats discarded, leaving Cheren to watch in exasperation as the two yet again playfully grappled. And, he had a strong feeling this wouldn't be the last time...

**A/N: heeey guess who's replaying black. touya is my absolute darling angel sent from heaven above tbh. and chessshipping? sign me up.**

**ps i use english named for everyone except touko & touya because hilda & hilbert are literally the worst names ive ever heard in my life & i refuse to use them ok bye.**


End file.
